codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander von Britannia (TRoT)
Character of Reborn Memories, a fanfiction written by Whyntir and WWII Historian on fanfiction.net. "The Tenth Prince of Britannia" and older brother to Kali si Britannia. He is 21 years of age in Reborn Memories and is an expert in mechanics, engineering, and electronics. He has a great hatred for Britannia's persecution of the Numbers and how the country declared war upon Japan without the thought of reprecussions such as the death of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. When their deaths were declared, he took it upon himself to avenge them and to save those that weren't under Britannia's sphere of influence by joining with the EU in their fight against their rivals. Appearance A brown-haired man with ice blue-eyes, and stands at a height of six feet with physical characteristics showing both of his Britannian and European heritages. On a daily bases outside of combat and the Britannian conference room, he wears plain clothes to hide his social status and wears a trench coat to allow him to conceal 2-4 firearms for personal protection when he goes out or goes to social events (including political parties/weddings due to his paranoia). When he is in the lab, he usually wears his lab clothes and tends to wear labcoats that have numerous pockets to hold his important instruments such as penciles, an agenda book, sketch/notebooks, etc. He also hides two small four-shooter firearms under the sleeves of the coats for personal protection. In combat in the EU Military, he wears the EU Unifrom with a Camouflage jacket for the surrounding terrain he is in. Biography Write the first section of your article here. Personality and Traits "There is no honor in war if all you care about is annihaltaing your opponent to the brink of extinction. But in Britannia's case, they need to be removed from the world to maintain peace." The traits that best describe Alexander are: Selfless, Loyal, Kind, Structured, Hard Working, Tenacious, Single minded, and Good Natured. They are the traits that show greatly within him and his decisions. He mostly shows a very distrustful look to others as he had to learn quickly how dangerous Britannian Politics could be. There were few Britannians that he treated as humanbeings beginning with his interactions with his step-sister, Princess Euphemia. Beginning with her, he showed that he truely had a fun side to him and that he could be very lax when he is left to his own devices. This soon showed less when his mother gave birth to his sister, Kali si Britannia, believing that he must protect her from the rest of the Britannian royal family. His long years of experience with the harsh realities that things never stay the same, his inability to protect those he care, and that plans will never go unhindered from outside interference have turned him into a cold calculating person who focuses heavily on the tactical outcomes of any battle he enters. Because he cares about killing as many Britannian Devicers as quickly as possible, he has his troops focus heavily on targeting the cockpits only, with the intentional goal of making sure that Britannia doesn't have any of their veteran devicers come back onto the battlefield. He has little concern about the full strategic effect any plans have upon the enemy and cares more on the tactics. He understands the effects of a move on a strtegic impact; however, he sees little impact on a strategic whole with the EU being on the defensive. Alex is loyal to a fault and will answer questions with little to no hint of lies within his words. Most people see his method by not withholding information as foolishness as he could give away vital information on open channels. This is because he wants as many of his troops to come back alive and that any form of withholding information could be seen as a sign that he didn't care about them and only saw them as something less than human. He cares about human life for his allies that he would even give information that was vital to them if he believed it would save their lives. However, Alex is not above taking drastic measures to ensure his own security. When he goes to see Britannian POWs, he has them executed after his interrogations; thus showing that he has a ruthless side to him that he mostly keeps under wraps with his fear of what he could do. In fact, Britannians and Britannian supporters are the only people he has no problem of killing in cold-blood as he sees no reason to give them any mercy when they never gave their enemies the same sympathy. Fueling his belief that Britannians were cold-hearted monsters who care only about increasing their status and they will kill an innocent being without a second thought if they were either in their way or threatened their plans. Characteristics Physical Physically, Alexander is average in comparison to those that constantly exercise, due to not being physically active outside of combat. He has greater stamina than Lelouch, but compared to others like Suzaku and Kallen, they put him to shame. This makes him an easy target in close-range combat for those more skilled in the area and forces him to focus more in long-range combat in order to survive. However, as long-range tactics have their limits in close-range, he equips himself and his personal frame with small arms and other hidden equipment to take his opponents by surprise. He is highly skilled in the use of firearms and other ranged weapons that he can shoot down his targets at their maximum ranges. Intellect Alexander's intellect is above average with his extensive amount of learning for his Engineering career that it puts him in a position that it comes close to rivaling Lloyd and Rakshata. This actually results in his designs having traces of the design concepts from both scientists within his own designs, due to his schooling in engineering and past association with the two scientists. However, he does want to make a name for himself by going into different fields such as creating new defensive systems and finding counter-measures to each of the scientists newest weapon systems. While he doesn't have the same intellect speed as Lelouch, his mind is still capable of grasping some of the complex ideas that his opponents can throw at him. But when he gets an idea in his head, it will not go away until he has tested its capabilites through many trial and error examples until he has found a way to utilize it effectively. Command Style Like Lelouch, Alexander follows a similar philosphy of command structure: "I will not have my men do what I myself would not do." He believes heavily that a commander must set the example to their troops and not hold their rank over their heads, unless necessary. He gives himself the same tasks he gives his men and will put himself on the frontlines with them, wearing a soldiers uniform that doesn't display his rank, giving a sense of equal footing and comradeship between him and his troops. An unusual characteristic with his command style is the integration of other EU state nations divisions within his command structure. Unlike some of the conservatives within the EU command structure, he believes that more integration of other countries military forces will make them efficient as he has noted that each country tends to have different training methods for their troops that it gives the army as a whole a different outlook, and removes whatever forms of prejudice that might still linger within the military ranks. He is also laxed in his role as a commander on the battlefield as he gives his officers more freedom than most would. This is so that they can change their plans to fit the situations they are in and accomplish their objectives wihtout having to wait for his permission; thus in theory, allowing them to save time and lives. However, this will cause problems to him when a commanding officer might retreat when the other soldiers are on the offensive that Alex has to pull rank and even call off planned attacks, destroying important strategy plans and weakening the soldiers' moral due to his lack in confidence to lead others into battle. This is due to the fact with his manner of risking his own life in a lone wolf manner and believes that he can achieve critical objectives on his own in case of such aversity, causing some problems within the military and political command with these unorthodox methods. Tactical Style One of Alexander's strongest characteristics in his command style is his use of defensive warfare. He utilizes this tactic by using the terrain, entrenchment, fortifications, even going so far as to use the scavanged shields used by both the EU and Britannian battleships as a wall from the advancing enemies fire. He uses these tactics when he is transfered to the Desert Campaign of the war and in later battlefields. Although he knows about Britannia's offensive operations, he has no information of the Commanding officer's tactical and strategic plans or knows about their command style; which makes him hesitate in the EU's counter-attack operations. However, when he is on the defensive, he is able to read the commanders tactics and has a better insight of them that he can take advantage of the few blind spots and force the enemy into a battle of attrition. Even when he goes on the offensive, he still uses defensive moves within his advances. He sends scouts out to give him details on where the enemy's forces are, what types of units are within their division, and how large it is. If it is a large enemy force, he plans to wait for them to come to him and engage them at his place of choosing, not theirs. Using his artillery and anti-armor units in ambushes as well fully utilizing the capabilities of the German State Luftwaffe forces to eliminate large numbers of the enemy forces; but this makes him slow in giving chase to the remaining forces as he is too cautious of possible ambushes and traps. Geass The "Power of Absolute Precognition" is the Geass Power Alexander recieved from entering into a contract with A.A., and the sigil appears in his right eye. The Geass is in a unique way, a very sporadic power as it tends to activate on its own, showing Alexander short insights of future events that range from happening in minutes, days, weeks, months, and even years at random times, although never showing him or giving him an idea of when it will happen exactly. While the power itself is a great advantage, he can not use its full capabilities without risking his own life. The sporadic insights of the future give him a minor headache, and the only way for him to gain more insight on possible future events only happens when he activates the Geass and concentrates. By doing this, it puts a strain on his body that once it deactivates, he feels weak and can barely move after an extensive use of the power, forcing him to be in the sick bay for a while. Due to this and Alex's pride in not using it as a crutch, he uses it only when he feels that it is important to obtain information on the next confrontation he will enter in. Relationships Schniezel el Britannia The relationship is more of mutual respect for each other in their differing skills. Like Lelouch, Alexander has played a number of games of chess against him on his spare time and had never won a match against him. Schniezel has explained to him that it is due to his lack of moving his other pieces around to provide more moving ground, and his lack of aggressive moves to exploit weak positions, but praises him for making strong defenses. Cornelia li Britannia Their relationship is best described as a clash between fire and ice. Their personalities couldn't be any different and they clash a lot on policies and battle tactics. Cornelia prefers to be on the offensive and take the enemy on before they can even make a move; while Alex prefers being on the defensive and taking out his opponents where he wants them and slowly bleeding them of their manpower before moving in to finish them off. Because of this, Cornelia states that he is indecisive and is unfit for combat; however, Alex points out that she is reckless that her rage controls her to the point that she can no longer think straight that she couldn't even handle immediate changes either, nor is she prepared for surprises from the enemy as she stays focused on the task before her and loses the entire picture of the battle. Despite these differences though, he does care about her that he will step in to defend her position. Euphemia li Britannia Because of her gentle and friendly nature, Alexander trusted her and took upon himself to watch over her when the older siblings were too busy. His relationship to her is similar to Cornelia's as he dots on her, as well as the fact that his sister became great friends with her and Nunnally. Kali si Britannia Alexander's sister which he feels a great responsibility to watch over as no one else within his immediate family cares aout her, and he doesn't trust the rest of the Britannian family members to watch over her out of fear that they will kill her just to increase their position for acquiring the throne. Because of this, he is very protective of her that he carries a gun with him when he walks with her, and entrusts her with Tetsu Hoshi when he goes out. Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero Nunnally vi Britannia Like Euphemia, her kind, loving, and childish personality won Alex over as he watched her as a true older brother would. When he heard that she had lost the ability to walk and see in an assassination attack on her mother, and that Emperor Charles saw her as nothing more than a weakling that didn't deserved to be called his child, Alexander began his slow career to show him that the ones he call "weak" are capable of more than anything he could imagine. He cares about her well-being as much as Lelouch, and would even sacrifice his own life just to ensure her safety. Tetsu Hoshi Flint se Britannia The one man that is considered by many within the Britannian Family to be Alexander's rival and equal, very similar to the relationship between Lelouch and Schniezel. Suazaku Kururugi Cecile Croomy Lloyd Asplund Rakshata Chawla Quotes by Alexander "I will not allow myself to be on the same level as these so-called civilized people who use their position and wealth to get what they want" Alexander in defiance to his mother's asosciation with the Britannian Nobles. "The ability to do more with less is a skill to be appreciated. In fact, it should be considered as a form of art in itself." "I swore my life to the German Army a long time ago, there is nothing else that belongs to me." Quotes about Alexander "Every man has a beast within him General, it's only a matter of time till his is released." Category:Original Characters